


experimentation

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [101]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Abe is proud of the relationship he and his daughter have, and can't help thinking back to how it all got started. Mallow always loved experimenting with her cooking, and he encouraged her, even when that experimentation led down more questionable paths.
Relationships: Mao no Papa | Abe/Mao | Mallow (Pokemon)
Series: Commissions [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 16





	experimentation

Sometimes, Abe can’t help but think back to what got all of this started. It’s been so long now that it’s rare he lets his mind wander like this. Of course, part of that rarity comes from just how demanding his daughter has become. He couldn’t have predicted how far things would come, not when it all started with a simple lesson. Now, his precious Mallow has gone beyond anything he could have imagined.

He was reluctant, at first, to try and teach her anything. He knew that he had to, of course, being a single father and all. There was no one else that could teach Mallow the birds and the bees, as they say. Ulu was far easier, with him, Abe knew exactly what he was doing. It’s not as if Abe doesn’t know his way around a woman, quite the contrary, in fact, but it seems a bit awkward when it is your own daughter. 

~X~

_ Abe couldn’t think of any better way than a hands on lesson. She is only growing more and more curious by the day, and it is only a matter of time before that curiosity led her into a dangerous situation. Curiosity killed the Delcatty, after all, and he isn’t going to have his daughter stuck in some terrible situation simply because he hadn’t taught her adequately. He didn’t expect what came after, couldn’t have, in fact, when he called her into his room. _

_ “Mallow. I’m going to answer all of your questions, all at once, alright?” he says, finally breaking down enough to explain things to her. Each day she had come to him with more and more questions, so he decided to give her the entire run down in one big lesson. As his daughter watched, Abe began undressing, letting her eyes trail up and down his body. “So, feel free to ask any as soon as they come to you.” _

_ “Alright, daddy,” Mallow says, looking at him with such love, such expectation. He simply can’t let his precious girl go without such crucial knowledge, and that is exactly why he does this. “Should I get undressed, too?” _

_ Such an innocent question, but the feelings it stirs up within him are anything but. He’s trying not to think thoughts like that, not about his own daughter, not when this is a teaching opportunity, but it’s hard not to. It’s been some time since her mother passed, and Abe still isn’t entirely used to being alone. Of course, the way his cock hardens at the sight of his developing daughter’s body only helps further this lesson along. He can control himself, without a doubt! He has to. _

_ “Yes, that would be for the best,” he agrees, and Mallow begins working her way out of her clothes, too. It isn’t long before both of them are naked, and Mallow is openly staring at her father’s cock. Her expression seems slightly troubled, but it’s more confusion than anything else. “What is it, Mallow?” _

_ “Oh, nothing, I just didn’t expect it to look like that!” she says, cocking her head to one side. “I like it, though!” _

_ There’s something flattering about the way she compliments his dick, strangely enough, but Abe tries not to think about that. She is still so innocent that she’s not seen a man’s cock, which is a bit of a relief to Abe. He was worried he was waiting too long for this lesson, that he might already be too late, but it would seem that is not the case.  _

_ “You do know what it’s for, don’t you?” Abe asks, looking down at his daughter. She’s too cute, her body still growing, but already stunning. She blushes up at him, a bit shy already. She shakes her head, slowly, not wanting to lie to her father. “That’s okay, I didn’t expect you to know, after all. Well, it’s supposed to go inside of you. Here, come closer.” _

_ Once Mallow approaches him, he reaches down, placing his hand between her legs. He places his fingers on her cunt, slowly working them up and down her length, and his daughter moans for him. She whimpers. _

_ “That feels really weird, daddy,” she murmurs, and Abe nods. _

_ “It’s supposed to, but it’s a good weird, isn’t it?” he asks, and Mallow nods. He lets go of her then, taking himself in hand. Slowly, he pumps up and down the length of his cock. Mallow mentioned that she’s been feeling a weird pressure, at least, that’s how she described it, and Abe thinks it’s that she’s getting turned on with no idea what to do about it. So, he planned to teach her how to masturbate. “You can pleasure yourself, you know, and make that weird pressure go away. It’s easy for men, obviously, since we just have to pump up and down like this, but I can show you what would feel good for you.” _

_ “Please, daddy, it gets so hard sometimes!” Mallow says, and Abe wonders how long she’s been struggling with this. He wishes he had noticed sooner, that he could have taught her earlier. He gives up on his side of the lesson, knowing his motions aren’t going to translate worth a damn to what Mallow will need to do.  _

_ Instead, he sits down on his bed, pulling her up onto his lap. Slowly, he settles her in, trying to ignore the feeling of her ass on his cock. He can’t be dwelling on that, not when this is such an important lesson. Instead he focuses on touching her. On working his hand between her legs, stroking her cunt before pushing a finger inside. She whimpers at the sudden feeling of him entering her, but he does his best to shush her, a sound he hopes is soothing.  _

_ “You can do this part yourself, you know,” he tells her, and Mallow nods, watching eagerly as he touches her. With his free hand, he reaches up, groping his daughter, slowly cupping her breast. His hands are rough, a product of hours upon hours spent in the kitchen, but somehow that only adds to his daughter’s pleasure as his skin brushes over her nipple. Abe does his best to focus on her pleasure, since this is all about her, so he takes her nipple between two fingers, gently rolling them over her. _

_ He savors the sound of his daughter’s moans a bit too much, perhaps, but who can blame him for that? Raising her alone has been hard, and it’s difficult to find someone to fit into his life, especially considering he isn’t entirely sure if he’s waited long enough since his wife passed. It’s a complicated situation, but focusing on Mallow serves to make things a bit easier. His lesson doesn’t take much longer, and he soon has his daughter crying out, losing herself in climax. He pushes her up then, helping her onto her feet, and she looks back at him with a grin. _

_ “Thanks, daddy!” Mallow says, beaming at him. “I understand things a lot better, now!” _

_ “I’m glad to hear it, but I’m sorry you don’t have a better teacher for all of this,” Abe says, scratching the back of his head. In truth, he feels a bit guilty for enjoying this so much, but he isn’t about to admit that. He’s going to try to push those feelings away, and focus on raising his daughter normally now that that lesson is out of the way. At least, that’s what he thought at the time.  _

_ “No, no, you did great! It only shows what a good dad you are, that I’m comfortable enough to come to you for this sort of thing!” Mallow says, reassuring her father. That is a good point, he must admit, and the more he thinks on it, the more he realizes she is completely right. Mallow wouldn’t come to him in the first place if she didn’t trust him as her father, and think that he would teach her tell. So it must be that he is doing a good job, even if he does have some conflicting feelings about how much he enjoyed this. It should be over now, and that is that. _

_ ~X~ _

_ And for a while, that was the end of it. Mallow stopped asking questions, and seemed to be able to handle her impulses by her own hand, without needing anyone else’s help. There were many times where Abe would find her door locked, faintly hearing her whimpers and moans from the other side, but he knew he shouldn’t interrupt her. He would simply take his leave then, going to do something else until his daughter was done. He was fine with this, with their relationship being normal, and it wasn’t until later that it took a turn into something else. _

_ As she grew older, it was natural Mallow would be more curious about the kitchen. Her father spent most of his time there, after all, and she seemed to inherit some of that from him. It got to a point where most of the time the father and daughter spent together was in the kitchen, and they would laugh and joke while cooking together. _

_ Of course, Mallow had some strange ideas about food, even back then. Now her tastes are beyond eccentric, but even then, you could see that developing. It was mostly innocent, until Mallow happened upon recipes that called for mother’s milk, rather than the usual milk harvested from Miltank. Mallow was a bit shocked to find human milk as an ingredient, and came right to her father, relying on him once more. _

_ “This recipe called for human milk, isn’t that kind of strange?” Mallow asks, pointing to the cookbook as she shows her father. _

_ “Well, not really,” he says, reading over it. “It’s maybe not  _ common,  _ or anything, but I’ve seen other recipes call for that as well. It’s got a different taste from the milk we get from Miltank, after all, and sometimes that can really help add some flavor to a dish.” _

_ “Yeah, but if it’s okay to use that when cooking, why doesn’t anyone use the milk from men, too?” Mallow asks, and the question seems so innocent at first. It takes a moment for Abe to realize what she means, to realize she must have been doing some other research on her own to come to that sort of conclusion. _

_ “Well,” he starts, ready to launch into an explanation for her. But, as he racks his mind for a reason, he finds he really can’t think of one. It doesn’t really make sense, does it? Semen has its own distinct flavor, as well, and could just as easily be used when cooking if handled appropriately. Sure, it might be a bit stranger than using milk, but it would be perfectly passable. “I’m not entirely sure, honestly.” _

_ Abe admits that, not really thinking of what it might trigger within his daughter. She screws her face up, seeming to be annoyed by this discovery. _

_ “Well, that’s dumb! I want to use it, and see if it can be used in cooking, too!” she says, looking a bit indignant. _

_ “You do, huh?” Abe asks, a bit surprised. He isn’t entirely sure why she is so dead set on this, but he can’t think of any way to argue with her. She is right, after all, and has always liked to experiment in the kitchen. THis isn’t so much stranger than some of her other ideas, after all, and he’s always supported her with those. “Well, maybe I can help you out, then.” _

_ “Oh, daddy, would you please?” mallow asks, looking up at him with those big, pleading eyes. He can’t say no to her, can’t ever manage to, when she looks at him like that, and that is how their relationship finally took a turn towards something more. He can’t help but feel proud of himself now, but looking back, it’s always a bit of a shock to think of the exact moment things changed. He agreed on principle, he always wanted to help his daughter out, after all, but he never could have guessed at how that offer would turn out. _

_ At first, it was nothing. Mallow liked to help her father out, to “milk him herself,” as she put it, and she would do that to test out her new ideas for dishes. It started out slow, at first. One or two things a day, maybe. But it didn’t stay that way for long. The more she tried, the more hooked she seemed to become. She would want to try more and more new dishes, until it got to a point where she was milking her father several times a day. Abe did his best to keep up, but his daughter seemed to develop quite the appetite for his come. He couldn’t keep up with demand, not how he was now, but that is when Mallow decided to step things up. _

_ If her handjobs weren’t enough, she would do more for him. She offered to help him out, to keep him turned on when she needed his “milk.” It made sense, after all. She was the one who wanted it, to try in her dishes, so if she had to do more work to get it, that was just fine. She would let him grope her, feel up her ass, her breasts, admiring how much she had grown since that first lesson. She would drop to her knees with no warning, freeing his cock and taking him into her mouth. She got to be quite good at sucking cock, always bringing him to his limit in mere minutes. She would then finish him off into a container, or directly onto the food she was making in some cases. Mallow was growing less and less patient, lately, and Abe began to wonder if she even wanted to cook with this any more. _

_ Soon, it became apparent that she did not. Her blowjobs no longer ended with her jacking him off, as she would instead let him finish in her mouth. She now wanted his “milk” directly, not bothering to cook with it more often than not. Abe didn’t know how to stop her, though. He didn’t want to, either. He enjoyed having his daughter drain him dry constantly, even if it was getting to be too much to handle. _

_ Sometimes, he’d get a text from her. She’d be in her room, completely naked, posing for him. Her breasts pushed together with a pleading expression, or her ass with her bent slightly forward… he never knew what it might be, and soon, he realized he had to be careful checking his phone when it was a message from Mallow. He always knew what that meant, what she needed, and he would head to her room as soon as he could manage. _

_ He began to explore other options after a few weeks of this. He isn’t as young as he used to be, after all, and he can’t handle the appetite his daughter developed. He began calling around Alola, checking in with notable pokemon breeders in the area. He placed a few orders, hoping none of the breeders would look too deeply into why a restaurant owner was buying so much of the prized semen they offer up for use for breeding. The money they got was just as good as anyone else’s, so they didn’t care enough to pry. _

_ In the end, it did save him quite a bit of trouble. Mallow didn’t seem to be too picky, just as happy to drink down a pokemon’s come as her own fathers. Of course, it didn’t stop her. She still liked his warm milk, right from the source, and would still drink from her father often. She couldn’t help herself, always grinning up at Abe as she swallowed his load, sometimes going right for the bottles of semen as soon as she was done.  _

_ Once, he managed to get an entire gallon of Mudsdale come, thinking it would last them some time. It was gone in a matter of two days, and he was left with a new problem. If Mallow wasn’t draining him dry, she was draining his funds by guzzling down as much come as he could provide for her. But Abe didn’t mind. He would do anything for his daughter, especially now. He’s come to be so much closer to her now that they’ve entered into this relationship, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything. No cost is too high if it makes his precious baby girl happy! _

_ She could tell how much this was exhausting her father, however. He was always tired, especially when she was particularly needy and went for a couple extra rounds in a day. So, Mallow developed a new system. She offered to help out around the house, to do chores and clean up, if it meant she could have some of his wonderful come. She was addicted, after all, but she wanted to do her part. This system worked a lot better, though the house was completely spotless in no time. Even when there was nothing left to do, Mallow would make a point of going through the motions, of earning her reward even if there was nothing to be done. _

_ Eventually, however, she moved on. She sent him a picture, this time, of her laying in bed. She was completely naked, with her legs spread, and the message attached said she had a new way to reward her daddy. He hurried up to her room, finding it hard to believe she meant what she implied. But as he entered her room, he found Mallow touching herself. She was already so wet, wet and waiting for him, and she looked him in the eyes before speaking. _

_ “Please, daddy, if you give me some of your ‘milk,’ she said, her voice sweet, practically begging. “I’ll let you have my virginity.” _

_ Abe couldn’t help himself. He was on his daughter in a matter of seconds, finally able to have what he wanted most. He remembers pounding into her, fucking her absolutely senseless. He hadn’t realized how badly he wanted her until he was inside of her, but there was no turning back then either way. She moaned for him, her tight cunt squeezed daddy’s cock, and he was in absolute heaven. He fucked her until he could hardly stand another second, then pulled out, with Mallow shifting down to drink her hard earned milk. _

_ The rewards quickly became almost entirely sexual in nature. What was one three to four blowjobs a day became sex. Every day, Mallow would come to him at least that often. Most days it was more like six or seven times, and it seemed Abe had awakened something absolutely insatiable within her. He couldn’t get enough of Mallow, and she definitely couldn’t get enough of him. It became increasiingly obvious that the two of them did almost nothing but fuck at home. No matter how hard Mallow tried it clean, the smell was constant. Anyone entering into their small bungalow could tell someone there spent a lot of time fucking, and Abe knew things were getting out of hand. Hell, he quickly realized that he was not the only one fucking his daughter. It became obvious when his son, Ulu, would visit, stopping by on rare breaks from his travels. Any time he was in town, he would drop by, and stay a few nights. Those nights, Abe could always hear them. Mostly, he could hear Mallow. She would be up all night, moaning like a whore, as her brother fucked her. It was obvious, but he couldn’t help but listen. He loved the sound of his kids fucking, knowing that Ulu would do a good job standing in for him. Even when Mallow began to branch out, to try new things with Abe, he couldn't be sure that he was the first one to experience them with her. When she first offered up her ass to her, letting him pound her from behind, he cou;dn’t be certain that it was her first time. Perhaps it was Ulu who claimed that, or one of his many regular patrons he had seen Mallow dragging off to the restroom. He saw a huge increase in business, once Mallow started doing that, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to complain. She was always so happy, how could he find any flaw in what she was doing? As long as Mallow was happy, he was happy.  _

_ More and more often, Mallow came to him with new tricks. He would wonder where she picked them up, but decided it didn’t really matter much. The first time she rimmed him, coming in from behind and pressing her lips to his asshole, working his tongue inside of him and showing him pleasure he never could have imagined, Abe was impressed. She didn’t even need to touch his cock to make him come, something which shocked him beyond anything else. HIs little girl was becoming something impressive, and he couldn’t be happier with how much fun he got to have with her.  _

_ As time went on, Abe forgot the reason all of this started. Mallow made that easy, considering she never bothered to get off of him anymore, or to try and catch his load in her mouth. It seemed she didn’t care so much about tasting his come any more, just as happy to have him come inside of her pussy as she used to be her mouth.  _

_ He couldn’t keep track of how many times he’s finished inside of her, and knows that countless other men must have by now, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t mind, not when he can be so close to his daughter. He doesn’t ask her questions, and doesn’t push her for details. He taught her well, and knows she’ll be safe, and that is all Abe needs. If Mallow is happy, and he gets to keep being so close to her, he doesn’t have a single thing to complain about.  _

_ ~X~ _

Now, Abe is with Mallow. It’s no surprise that she is currently on top of him, working her way into position. It’s rare that any moment the two of them are together ends up as anything other than fiucking, and this is no exception. It’s a bit awkward, trying to fuck in his cramped car, but Mallow already has plenty of tricks for that. She handles everything, sinking down onto his cock, and crying out for her daddy as she begins to ride him. The car bounces, and it would be obvious to anyone what was going on within. If the bouncing of the vehicle wasn’t enough, mallow makes it even more obvious.

“OH, yes, daddy, fuck me harder!” Mallow cries out, as Abe thrusts up into her. She is so loud, and he knows anyone near the car could hear her, but he doesn’t care. He can’t hold back, and fucks her as hard and as fast as he can manage. Mallow is perfect, and he always does his best to show her just how much he loves and appreciates her.

“That’s daddy’s good girl, that’s right,” he murmurs, doing his best to match her energy. Driving her to the mall earned him this reward, and he intends to make the most of it. It doesn’t matter how many times he fucks his daughter, he can’t get enough of her. Every time is magical, and he is so lucky to have such a lovely young lady as his daughter.

As far as Abe is concerned, his daughter his perfect, and it is easy for him to lose track of time fucking her. It would seem that she is content to spend as much time rewarding her father as he needs, even if she most likely had plans. Abe doesn’t care, all he cares about is fucking his daughter, showing her a good time, and it isn’t long before both of them are nearing their peaks.

You’d think that after all this time, Abe would be able to go at his daughter for incredible lengths of time, but somehow he never quite seems to grow used to her. Perhaps it is something about the thrill of fucking his own faughter that does it, or it is simply the number of new tricks she seems to have up her sleeves each and every time she fucks him. He knows where she’s picking them up by now, of course, but he doesn’t see any reason to stop her. He’s seen plenty of evidence, he knows how often she slips out for sex with other men, but he doesn’t care so long as she keeps coming back. He’s let Mallow have quite the long leash lately, because she can use her body to get him to do damn near anything.

“That’s so good daddy, please, fuck me harder!” Mallow cries out, desperate for her father’s cock. Each thrust he manages drives her that much closer to the heights of pleasure she so desperately craves. “Please don’t stop, fuck me as hard as you can!”

Try as he might, Abe has reached his limit. He can’t take much more, and knowing that, he grips her tightly. He pulls his daughter down, onto his cock, penetrating her as deeply as he can manage. He feels the tip of his cock brushing against her cervix, just beginning to push that much deeper into her, before he can go no further. She cries out for him as he groans, muttering about what a good girl she is while Mallow comes as well. She joins him in climax, and cries out for him, for her daddy, letting him know what a good job he’s done fucking her.

“That’s right, daddy, fill your little girl up!” she cries, and Abe savors the feeling of her cunt squeezing his cock, draining him of every drop. For a moment after they’re both finished, she clings to him, showering her father in kisses. Abe loves these moments most of all, he thinks, the clarity after the sex, when both are still basking in the afterglow and his daughter heaps love and affection upon him. It’s what always makes him do his best to please her, and make her happy. But, once she’s had enough, she hops down off of him and opens the door.

He didn’t really notice, but when she climbed onto him at first, she didn’t have to push her panties aside. At the time, he was far too distracted to notice anything like that, but now, as he sees her leaving the car without bothering to fix them, Abe realizes she must not have worn any to begin with. He watches as she exits the car, immediately stepping into the arms of a pokemon.

Abe would recognize those muscular arms anywhere, knowing they belong to a Machoke immediately. But he can’t remember ever seeing this particular Machoke before. Does Mallow have a Machoke? She was always more interested in grass types… wasn’t she?

Judging from the way it scoops her up, a grin plastered on its face and a massive bulge straining against its briefs, it certainly seems happy to see his daughter. The Machoke must be one Mallow is training, right? She wouldn’t simply jump into the arms of some random pokemon like this, and what comes after is even more surprising. She reaches down, fondling that bulge, while the Machoke grabs her ass, filling his hands with her body. He looks even happier now, before hoisting Abe’s daughter up, and carrying her off.

Abe can see his cum dripping down out of her even as she waves goodbye, carried off in the arms of this strange pokemon. It takes another moment before Abe realizes the direction they’re going is not at all the mall he drove Mallow here for. It looks more like they’re headed for a stand of trees, desperate for some privacy, and he can’t help shaking his head in disbelief. What has his daughter become, through all of this?

Is Mallow this depraved now, that she would go off with some random pokemon, eager to fuck it in the woods? Abe can’t really believe it, but, he shouldn’t be that surprised. Isn’t he the one that helped set his daughter down this path? The one that got her so addicted to cock, to the feeling of it pounding into her, fucking her senseless? It only makes sense she’d continue down that path, and keep going even beyond where Abe led her.

Again, he doesn’t really mind. Maybe his daughter is a slut, and maybe he helped her get to that point, but so long as she is happy, does it really matter? Sure, she’s most likely about to be pounded senseless by this pokemon she may or may not know, may or may not have raised, but the smile on her face as she waved goodbye was one of absolute delight. Abe can’t fault her for that, when she’s so happy, and when she makes him so happy.

He might not be the only man for her, and he’s okay with that. He’s still proud of the relationship they have, and his part in getting her to this point, even if she is beyond anything he ever could have expected. It’s a strange realization, finding out your daughter has become an absolutely depraved slut of a young woman, but Abe isn’t going to let that change anything about his life.

He can’t exactly tell her to stop, after all. He can’t imagine what he would do without her constantly draining him dry, now that he’s gotten this used to it. 

He thinks back on the countless times she’s taken his regulars off for some privacy, the countless tricks she’s come back to him having picked up… yes, his daughter is definitely a slut. There’s no two ways about it, Mallow has become a slut for cock. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
